A Little Trouble
by ChibiAl
Summary: Raye and Serena go shopping and they find a strange item.


Serena and Raye walk side by side down the sidewalk. "Serena, don't you think you've had enough ice cream?" 

"Enough ice cream? Never!" 

Serena keeps on licking her ice cream. Then suddenly Raye stops at a store. Serena keeps on walking. "Raye, maybe you should..." 

She looks around for Raye. "Raye! Raye!" 

She turns around and finds Raye starring at something in a store window. Serena runs over to her. "Raye, what are you doing?" 

"Look!" 

Raye points at a watch that seems to be glowing. "Yeah, it's a watch. Big deal." 

"Serena, I need a watch! Unlike you I don't want to be late for school and meetings." 

"Well it's kind of hard to be late when the meetings are at your home!!" 

"But even if you were to get this watch, you would still be late!!" "Want to bet?" 

Serena walks into the store and walks up to the front counter. Raye walks in after her. "Serena! What are you doing?!" 

"I'm going to buy that watch and I'll show you that I wont be late anymore!!" 

"Serena! Your ice cream!!" 

Serena drops her ice cream on the red carpet. "Oh, no!" 

"Good one Serena! Not only will you still be late, you now have to clean up their carpet!! Smooth move!!" 

"Shut up, Raye!!" 

Suddenly a woman comes out of the back room. "What's all the commotion about?" The woman has red hair that is pulled back into a bun. She's wearing long black dress along with many necklaces. "Sorry miss, my friend here didn't read the sign and she dropped her ice cream on your nice carpet." 

The woman walks over and looks at the stain. "It's quit all right, I will clean it up later." 

"Are you sure? I'm sure that Serena! Wouldn't mind cleaning it up!" 

Serena whispers in Raye's ear. "Shut up, Raye." 

"It's okay. Did you girls come in here to buy something." 

Raye starts pushing Serena out of the store. "Oh, we were just looking." 

Serena stops her and walks towards the watch they were looking at. "I was looking around and I thought about buying a watch." 

Raye walks over to her and whispers in her ear. "Serena, didn't you read the sign?" 

"No." "This is a jewelry store. All this stuff is expensive." 

The woman over hears them and walks over to them. "Actually today we are having a sale. What would you like to look at?" 

Serena points to the watch. "I would like to see that watch." 

The woman picks up the watch and hands it to her. "This watch is only ten dollars for you." 

Raye interrupts her. "Excuse me, but this watch was originally two hundred dollars. I've never seen anyone have that great of a sale." 

"Well, now you have. So, would you like this watch?" 

"Yes!!" 

Serena and the woman walk over to the counter and Serena pays for it. "Thank you!" "My name's Alicia. Come back anytime!" 

Serena and Raye leave. "Raye, don't you think that woman was nice?" Serena puts on the watch and examines it. "She was too nice." "What do you mean? Are you jealous, cause I got your watch?" 

"No, of course not. It may help you out." 

"Thanks." 

They keep on walking in silence. "Wow, Raye. You haven't said a thing ever since we left the store." 

"You birthday is in a couple of weeks, right?" 

"Yeah, but why do you ask now?" 

"Serena, when we were shopping earlier, I got you something and I really can't wait to give it to you later." 

"Aww, Raye, you didn't have to do that." 

"Here." 

Raye hands her a velvet case. Serena takes it and opens it. It contains a gold watch with a gold crescent moon on it and a diamond in the center. "It's the ring you saw at the mall a long time ago and you didn't have enough money to by it. I've been saving my allowance for along time to get you that." 

Serena closes the box and hands it back to Raye. "Raye, I can't except this. You spent so much on it." 

"But I really want you to have it!" 

Raye hands it back to her. "Thanks, Raye. You're the best!" 

Serena gives her a hug. "Come, on Serena. It's getting late. We better head home." 

Raye starts walking off. "Wait!" 

Serena takes the watch off her wrist and hands it to Raye. "Here. I may not have paid much for it, but you said it use to be worth two hundred dollars. You can have it." 

Raye takes the watch and puts it on her wrist. "Thanks, Serena." 

They both walk off towards their homes. Raye to the Cherry Hill Temple and Serena to her house. Raye reaches the temple and goes into her room, trying not to listen to Chad's annoying music. She plops down on the bed. ~God. Why does Chad have to practice that annoying music?!~ 

She closes her eyes. ~I'm glad Serena was happy.~ She tries to go to sleep but there is suddenly a pain in her wrist. She opens her eyes and stares at the watch, which is glowing. "Oww!! It hurts!!" She tries to get the watch off, but it won't budge. "I can't get it off!! Some one help!!" 

No one hears her cries for help and the pain grows into her body. She falls onto the ground. "Help!!" 

She keeps trying to get it off. "Oh!! Someone help!!" 

The pain reaches her head and she can't move. Tears roll down her face. "Help... please..." 


End file.
